


Are you my soulmate?

by GIxGA



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA
Summary: Wonwoo finally turns 17. Today the name of his soulmate should appear. But his friends have different plans.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Are you my soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you my Soulmate?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702001) by Lilli Finch. 



"Oh, isn't he cute? Falls asleep at his own party." The grin on Soonyoungs face contradicted his words. He had a pen in his hand and was about to write something on Wonwoos arm.  
"Do you really think it's okay what we're doing here?" Mingyu pointed out.  
"Sure, of course. Wonwoo said himself that he doesn't believe in that, I quote 'soulmate nonsense'. You don't have to if you don’t want to."  
Mingyu thoughtfully removed the cap of his pen. Should he really dare? But one thought made him write his name on Wonwoos arm.

At least once I want to see my name on his skin.

Wonwoo woke up with a bad hangover. He grunted and pulled the covers over his head. He felt really bad. Who had the stupid idea? He only vaguely remembered what had happened. Seungcheol had brought alcohol. They weren't allowed to drink alcohol at their age, but every adult turned a blind eye on their 17th birthday. Wonwoo suddenly sat up. Correct. It was his 17th birthday. Today he should find a name on his skin. That of his soulmate.

So far, Wonwoo had always said that he didn't care. He didn't need a soulmate. Nobody knew why. That he already knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But now he was a little nervous. What if it wasn't the name he was waiting for? Did he want to find his soulmate? Or did he prefer to stay away from him? He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again, got up, and went to his mirror. But what he saw made him panic.

Choi Seungcheol was written on his forehead. No. Never. It couldn‘t be! Not only was Seungcheol one of his best friends and not the name he had hoped for, Seungcheol had been 17 for almost a year, so he had a soulmate. And that wasn't Wonwoo. Seungcheol and Jonghyun had each other's name. And he had never heard or read about the existence of a third party in a soulmate relationship. What was wrong with him? Stunned, he grabbed his forehead and wanted to feel if Seungcheols name really was there when he noticed that there was another name on the back of his hand. Kwon Soonyoung.

His panic subsided a little. It left a strange feeling of emptiness. Wonwoo stared blankly at the back of his hand. Two soulmates? But Soonyoung had had his name for a few weeks now. He hadn't given the name to anyone, but as he had behaved last week, Wonwoo was sure he must have found him or her. And it couldn't be his name. It couldn't be!

He felt sick when he discovered a third name. Kim Mingyu. Mingyu too? Something was wrong. He would wake up at any moment and find that everything was just a nightmare. He ran his hand through his hair. Could he talk to someone about it?

He would be able to hide Mingyus name. With difficulty, he would be able to hide Soonyoungs name. But Seungcheols? Wonwoo dropped onto his bed again. Or had everyone seen it before? He didn't really remember what had happened last night. He didn't even know how he got into his bed. Did everyone already know that he had three names? He reached for his cell phone. But he had no messages on it.

He decided to take a shower first. And that's where the real chaos turned out. There were names all over his body. He discovered two more Choi Seungcheols, but he also discovered the names of his other friends. Every single one of them. Also, Jonghyuns whom Seungcheol had invited. Something was wrong. Wonwoo tried to think rationally. It didn't make sense. There was nobody with so many soulmates. In addition, some of his friends' names were used several times.

And slowly it became clear to him. His friends had made a joke. He reached for a washcloth, wet it, and tried to get a name from his skin. When the first color went off, Wonwoo calmed down again. So, it was really just a joke. Everything was all right with him.

With every wash of hands more and more color went away. With each shower more names disappeared. And after scrubbing his face successfully, his skin was sore and red, but Seungcheols name had disappeared from his forehead.

Wonwoo hadn't been to school for a week and avoided them completely. Mingyu suffered. Had he known that Wonwoo was so unforgiving, he would not have participated. They had gathered at Seungcheol and who was missing? That's right, Wonwoo! Mingyu was about to complain when the doorbell rang. That could only be Wonwoo. He was about to jump up when Soonyoung got ahead of him. "I'm opening!"

After an eternity, the two came back. Mingyu, like everyone else, looked at Wonwoo. Was there a visible name? Who was the lucky guy who had Wonwoo as a soulmate? But there was no name to be seen. With a bitter smile, Mingyu noticed that even his name, which he had written on Wonwoos arm, had disappeared. Nobody dared to raise the issue of soulmates, but it hung in the room, even hours after Wonwoo came.

It was late and most of them had already gone, but Mingyu stayed with Seungcheol today and was still there. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were about to leave.  
"Oh Mingyu, what kind of pen did you use? I just can't get the color off.” Wonwoo pulled his shirt up and his pants down a bit. Mingyu suddenly felt cold. He had only written his name on Wonwoo once. On his arm. And now he saw his name on Wonwoos hip bones.

Kim Mingyu.

His name! On Wonwoos skin! That could only mean one thing ...

"Wonwoo are you stupid? That's the name of your soulmate!”, Seungcheol intervened, since Mingyu was still unable to say anything.


End file.
